Lovegood loves a Weasley
by ForTheLoveOfHarryPotter
Summary: Luna Lovegood doesn't think that she can ever get a boyfriend and just settles with her three best friends, Harry, Ron and Hermione for now. That is, until George Weasley brushes past her on the Hogwarts Express!


Chapter 1 Express Explosion

Finally September arrived, spreading a cold, sharp wind through London, apart from the sound of accelerated breathing from Luna, cries and happy goodbyes could also be heard. You could've probably heard the birds too if it wasn't for the Hogwarts Express running its engine ready to depart from Kings Cross. The Hogwarts Express left at eleven AM on the first of September for the start of the new term. Luna Lovegood was in her third year and had very nearly missed the Hogwarts Express.

At Hogwarts Luna didn't have many friends, she was thought of as an oddball, the reason for this was because Luna was different and believed in creatures such as 'Wackspurts' and 'Snorckacks' , resulting in many people nicknaming her 'Looney Lovegood'. Luna herself realized she was secluded but was adamant such creatures were real, only a few people accepted her.

Catching her breath she slowly climbed aboard and walked through the corridor of the train looking for her three best friends. Harry, Ron and Hermione. As she checked the forth compartment down Luna was nearly knocked off of her feet by the two Weasley twins, Fred and George as they sped past her.

''Sorry, Luna!'' George cried (from half way down the train, no less), and Luna could have sworn that was a cheeky grin he gave her. Smiling at the prospect of George Weasley looking at her like she wasn't invisible made her oblivious to the loud calls coming from a few compartments down. Harry, Ron and Hermione were unmistakably behind the calling, coming back to her senses Luna ran towards her friends and joined them in their compartment. And after all the, ''hellos'' and ''how were your holidays?'' Luna went into a day dream with the chattering voices of her three friends in the background. It was a day dream about George Weasley. The lovely, attractive and funny George Weasley... The George Weasley that would never like someone like her, surely?

Just as her day dream was about to come to a brilliant part where George confessed his undying love, Hermione shouted so loud Luna jumped out of her seat and was brought back to reality.

''Luna? Are you ok? You look abit... strange'' Hermione enquired.

''Oh yeah, just thinking about, school and lessons and stuff you know?'' Luna had to think fast as there was no way she was going to tell her friends about her long term crush on George, especially as his brother was one of Luna best friends and happened to be in their compartment. Surprisingly Hermione didn't push the subject and spent another half an hour talking about her new lessons. Luna catching just these, short sentences in-between yawns, running for the train had tired her out! '' Arithmancy sounds so interesting doesn't it?'', '' It will be so interesting to study Muggles from a wizards point of view'' and 'Divination is creepy, don't you think?''

Harry, Ron and Luna all sat there watching her, and wondering how she could possibly be that excited for school lessons? It was rather amusing but still Luna envied Hermione for her love of school, if only she could be that smart, then maybe George would notice her? Thinking so much about George made Luna glance over at Ron. Luna couldn't quite believe what she saw, so she took a second look and yes, it was real. Ron and Hermione were sitting so close. And was that a hand she saw on Hermione's knee? It most certainly was. Harry caught Luna looking and smiled. Before Luna could look shocked enough they both had to try and keep in the giggles! She had never seen this coming.

It seemed like one bombshell after another kept coming today as at that precise moment Fred and George practically fell into their compartment, with George falling directly onto a very red faced Luna.

''Nosebleed Nougat Luna? The colour would match your cheeks'' after making this very embarrassing statement, George winked at Luna causing her to go, if possible, even redder.

'Urm, eugh, no thanks'' Luna stuttered, struggling for words, desperately hoping George nor anyone else hadn't figured out the real reason she was embarrassed. However to Luna's delight and embarrassment George didn't seem to take his eyes off her for at least ten minutes. This made Luna feel very strange as she had never had male attention before, unless you count Harry and Ron. Somehow people never did count Harry and Ron. She pondered on this thought for a moment. What made this experience even more surreal was the fact that Luna liked George, liked him a lot. As if to knock Luna out of her thoughts George suddenly got up and grinned towards the compartment door, everyone turned and saw it was the food trolley. Luna smiled to herself. It was such a typical boy thing, getting excited about food. Again Luna went into yet another day dream, this time however, it was noticeable. George ran over to her, tripping over his bag as he ran. Suddenly there was horrific ''BANG'', green, blue and red sparks went everywhere. Everyone in the compartment was screaming, Luna was terrified. Luna felt a grip in her hand, she didn't know who it was but she was so scared she hoped it was George protecting her, she squeezed back. Next thing she knew Luna was having to duck and dive all around this tiny compartment because the sparks felt hot. The smoke was getting to her and suddenly everything was black. She was nothing, Luna felt like nothing, in a land of nothingness. Maybe it was a dream? Or a nightmare? Maybe she was dead. Yes, that was it, this was Heaven...

''Luna?'' George's voice cried.

''Wake up Luna, please!'' That was Hermione's voice. Then finally she heard Fred...

''George! What did you do? Is she ok! Fred was shouting, but even over the shouts, as Luna opened her eyes all she could concentrate on was George's slow, almost silent sobs. She looked up and gave a faint smile to George, he smiled back and whispered...

'_Your smile is so important to me'' _followed by ''We're at Hogwarts, lets get her to the hospital wing! Luna I'm so sorry''.

All Luna could feel was the cold night air as George carried her to the carriages pulled by Thestrals, as he held her why they travelled, maybe she was alive? Madam Pomfry would be able to fix her fine. In the morning everything would be normal again and surely, George would be back to his normal self, treating her like any other friend of his brothers. Luna hoped not.


End file.
